1897  A Few Days And Nights Later
by Vila Restal
Summary: This is part 2 to '1897 - The Curse That Quentin Didn't Expect'.  Hope everyone enjoys both of them!


Quentin had just returned from the servants quarters after getting his pants let out! He was having a hard time getting into them, and it was frustrating to him! With the Cramps, Bloating, then Nausea, Mood Swings, and etc., etc., it was getting on his nerves! He had to go see if Barnabas was awake yet, and hopefully help him with this 'Curse'!

He was relieved when Barnabas had spared Carl's life, but at a price! He had now two servants to watch over him instead of just Sandor, but for some reason, Barnabas had referred to call his Brother by another name, and was Willie. He didn't understand this, especially when Carl was around Barnabas, he spoke with a somewhat different voice and wasn't pronouncing his words correctly. He just shook his head and was grateful that his Brother was still alive.

He entered the Old House after sunset so Barnabas knew that he was there. He went into the Drawing Room and sat down in the nearby chair facing Barnabas. Barnabas was going to have to break the news about Quentin's 'Curse' and then tell him more after that!

"Quentin, I have some bad news for you." Barnabas said to Quentin.

"What is it Barnabas?" Quentin asked.

"I'm afraid that there is no cure for your 'Curse'." Barnabas told him with a solemn voice.

"_**THERE HAS TO A CURE BARNABAS! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU HAD TRAVELED BACK IN TIME TO STOP MY DYING WHICH YOU DID! BUT NOW YOU HAVE TO HELP ME FIND A CURE!"**_ Quentin yelled at Barnabas.

"I'm afraid even in 1969, there is no cure for the 'Curse' that Magda had put on you. You are going to have to live with this for the rest of your life. And I'm afraid that your Male Descendants will suffer from this 'Curse' as well. But there is a bright side Quentin." Barnabas said with a slight smile on his face.

"What's that Barnabas?"

"You may want to find a way to travel to 1969, and find a Doctor that can give you a prescription for your ailment."

"I have to find a way Barnabas. But will this prescription work for me?"

"It may, but the Doctor may want to know how you got your 'Curse' and then you will have to be put on a medical display for a long time. But the prescription does work though."

"I'll take the chance on it then. How long will I have to take the medication?"

"Everyday except for the end of the 'Curse' and then it starts all over again. I have seen Julia, Elizabeth, and Carolyn from 1969 go through this. It's not a pretty picture, especially when it's their time of the month! I'm glad that I'm not married to them now. But I remember my Mother going through this, my Father would stay out of the House for most of the day! She was more of a Witch than Angelique! Glad now I'm not married, would of hated to be around my Wife during that time of the month."

"Great, I have to go through this once a month now. I wished that Magda had put a 'Curse' on me that was either a Werewolf, or some other supernatural creature Barnabas. I know that you wouldn't wish this on anybody, but it would be better than the once a month thing. Now I'm really scared of what will happen next. Oh no."

"What is it Quentin?"

"I think I better leave now Barnabas before anything else happens." Quentin said before leaving.

After Quentin left, Barnabas saw what had happened! There was a big stain on the chair, and it was big and dark! He was going to have 'Willie' clean it up now since Sand or was with Magda for the night. He called for 'Willie', and instructed him to clean the mess. After the mess was cleaned, Barnabas would make 'Willie' forget that he was here and send him home. Barnabas now knew that Chris would be 'Cursed' as well since he was a descendant of Quentin. To have Chris suffer because of what Quentin had done was inexcusable, but there was nothing that Barnabas could do to stop the 'Curse' now. He sighed and went out for a 'bite' to eat now since he had to satisfied himself. He was grateful that Angelique didn't put that type of 'Curse' on him. He grabbed his cane and cloak and headed out the door.


End file.
